Detention
by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed
Summary: Minerva is having a good day. No, really. Little does she know that it's about to take an unexpected turn...for the worse.


**Yes, another re-post! I'm sorry to those who reviewed before, and didn't get recognition for reviewing this already. But you know who you are! Enjoy!**

Okay, so I am absolutely bored out of my mind, seeing as school's cancelled for today and tomorrow. Typical...living in South Florida: Home of Hurricanes! Well, Ernesto's coming, and I thought I'd post this just for the heck of it. It's probably not even remotely good...

**Disclaimer: **Let me check...no, I'm pretty sure that I don't own Harry Potter. Want me to check again? Okay...nope, still don't own it. Darn.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was having an all-around good day. That _never_ happens.

And of course, this is why she happened to be on her high alert in particular today, snapping at random first years when stared at, telling off Peeves _twice_, and having to only give one detention.

The only problem? The detention was for the one and only Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

Okay, so it was _one _detention! It was still one of the better days she'd had all year.

* * *

At half-past seven that night, Minerva could be found grading test papers. _That's a P, a D, another P, and oh! _She shuddered. _A T!? _Her students couldn't _all_ possibly failing! All except, Miss Granger, of course.

The door opened, and in filed Oliver Wood, in all his Scottish glory.

McGonagall peered at him from over her spectacles. "Ah, Mr. Wood…" She kept her calmness, despite her mysterious day. Little did she know that her day was about to take an unexpected turn…for the worse.

Wood sat down at a desk in the front row, and placed his bag down, as well. His face was expressionless.

"Now," said McGonagall curtly, "I believe you will be writing me an essay on the matter of being at class on time. Two feet should be acceptable."

Wood nodded with a-now solemn expression.

He had had to cancel practice for this, for crying out loud! He _never_ canceled practice! _Ah, at least the others on the team would be getting some practices in...They'd better!_ He sighed to himself and got to work.

Only a few minutes had passed, when the door cracked open again, and both Wood and McGonagall glanced up from their work.

There stood Katie Bell.

Oliver gave a slight grin at his girlfriend of a year and a month, and then remembered that she was _here_ when she _should_ be practicing and half-heartedly scowled instead. Some things would never change.

Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch…

Minerva was a tad angry now. _Two_ of them? Her team would go down the tubes at this rate! It would be impossible to have these two in a room together!

"Can I help you, Miss Bell?"

Katie bit her bottom lip. "Um…," she started nervously, as she pulled a piece of parchment from behind her back and handed it to the Professor, "Professor Flitwick sent me to serve my detention here. He said something about not getting in enough paper grading…."

_Ah, of course…when in doubt, send students to Minerva! It's not like _she_ has __any__ papers to grade!_

McGonagall, who was now mildly irritated, briskly replied, "Back row, Miss Bell. Please write the words 'I will not play Exploding Snap during class' two hundred and fifty times on a sheet of blank parchment. _No_ magic."

Katie gaped at her, but none the less, she shouldered her bag and went to sit in the back row of the classroom.

Minerva turned back to her quizzes. _Finally! A decent 'A'.

* * *

_

A half an hour had come and gone when the door opened once again. This time Minerva stood, prepared to lecture the person for disruption of her work, when the Weasley twins burst in singing the Hogwart's school song.

"_-Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees!"_ they sang, obnoxiously, skipping into the classroom. They were grinning from ear-to-ear as they approached McGonagall's desk.

Oliver's face had gone completely red with unshed anger at the fact that his beaters had not been practicing either, and Katie was failing miserably at her attempts of stifling her giggling from behind her hand.

"Why hello, Minnie!" said Fred, before McGonagall could get a word in.

"Fancy seeing you here!" continued George.

"Don't you dare call me by that awful name, Mr. Weasley!" shouted McGonagall, looking directly at Fred. "Now why in Merlin's name are you two here?"

Fred pulled a note out from his pocket, and handed it to McGonagall.

"Sprout reckons we've been goofing off too often-" began George.

"-so, because she's working on her aconite plants, she sent us here for our detentions!" supplied Fred.

"Merlin's Beard! What _is _this?" asked Minerva, gesturing at the classroom inhabitants, which now included 4 of her 7 Gryffindor Quidditch players. Her patience was shortening all the while. "Is my _whole_ team ganging up on me?"

"Yep, pretty much…," stated Fred cheekily.

"_You!"_-Minerva pointed at Fred-"There!" She directed her finger at the desk in the middle row, all the way on the right side of the classroom.

"And _you_!"-She snarled at George-"There!" She motioned to the desk on the exact opposite side of the room.

For once, seeing that McGonagall was as agitated as a Hungarian Horntail who had just been jabbed in the eye, they took their respective seats – _quietly_.

(_**A/N:**_ Wait a minute, let's do a double take – Fred and George did something _quietly?_ Everybody run! It's a sign of the apocalypse!)

"I will not stand for this intolerable behavior! You are to draw and label the parts of the Wolfsbane plant. _No funny business_!"

Off to work each of them went, and Minerva _still _had almost three hundred papers to go. Darn it! What a night this was turning out to be….

* * *

She had just finished off about another fifteen essays when yet _another_ disruption entered her class.

Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet entered the room, quite innocent and completely unknowing of McGonagall's newly-formed wrath.

"And WHAT exactly are you two in here for?" yelled Minerva, _literally_ on her last nerve, as she got up and walked around her desk toward them.

"Well, you _see_, Professor," began Alicia, "we, uh, just happened to be socializing in Professor Sinistra's class and…," she trailed off.

McGonagall gritted her teeth. "Sit," she said in a deathly-low voice. She didn't think she had ever seen those two girls move so fast in their entire lives.

She was done. She was through with this! She was going to blow.

"That's _it_!" Minerva threw down her papers, and slammed her palms flat down on her wooden desk. Her nostrils flared dangerously and her mouth went very thin.

"CAN _ONE _OF MY QUIDDITCH PLAYERS KEEP THEMSELVES OUT OF TROUBLE FOR _ONE_ MOMENT!?"

Every student in the room sunk lower into their chairs, either ashamed or scared…or both.

"-I MEAN, FOR ONCE, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE _GRYFFINDOR'S_ NAME ON THAT CUP! HOWEVER, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE GOOFING OFF AND GETTING YOURSELVES DETENTION EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, THERE'S NO CHANCE FOR A VICTORY AT ALL!

"YOU SHOULD ALL REALLY BE TAKING A LEAF OUT OF MR. POTTER'S BOOK BECAUSE - "

"-Ahem," cut in a voice behind her, and she whipped around, only to come face-to-face with Harry Potter, himself.

Harry looked hesitant, and tried to form a sentence.

"I – um – Snape – yeah – and – Detention – uh – too busy – I - "

Minerva said nothing but motioned to the door for them ALL to get out. They scampered out of there like mice.

The Professor then proceeded to bang her head against the surface of her desk as she sank back down into her chair.

Godric _Gryffindor!_ What had she done to deserve this? She proceeded to bang her head upon the desk once more.

Nothing like a good 'Ol detention!

* * *

I told it was probably horrible. Meh...well, if you want to - leave a review. It would brighten up my day, probably not Minerva's, though... 


End file.
